fire burning us up
by my insides are blue
Summary: Sounds of explosion in the dark night, flashes of light amongst the stars. The fire is burning up their home, their district. And maybe, it is burning up them as well. - Gale/Madge, mentions of Rory/Prim.


**fire burning us up **

**Okay so this has been rotting in my computer for a while now, but I never got around to get it done. Until now, of course.  
**

**This is for the Fire is Catching Forum's first year anniversary. It's a year old now, this small forum. I can't believe I've been on this forum for more than six months now. FIC is just one of those places where I can go when I need advice or help, or just need to talk to someone. It's been a special place for me; maybe because of the amazing and flawless people there or maybe just because it's epic. So if you've been a part of this forum in any way, no matter how small that part may be, I still love you.  
**

**So this is for you guys and sorry in advance, for my horrible writing. ;)**

* * *

_As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find – Burn It down, Linkin Park._

* * *

**i. surprise**

The sound of bombing interrupted her confusing dreams that fateful night. She sat up in bed, her heart thumping inside her chest. Glancing out her window, she noticed how dark it still looked outside. It was supposed to be dark at this hour—but no, she realized that it wasn't completely dark, there were flashes of light in the sky.

"Madge!" She jumped, and instinctively reached for the door of her bedroom. Then she realized that someone was actually calling her from _outside_ her door.

Quickly she stood up and threw open the door. Her Mother, eyes wide and fearful stood in front of her.

"Madge…thank God, you're okay," she whispered, taking Madge's hand in hers. Madge stayed still for a moment—unable to process the information that her Mother had come out of her bedroom to check on her, something she hadn't done in a long time. It was then that she understood that whatever was happening was terribly serious.

Another loud sound issued from outside, and Madge couldn't help but ask her, "Mother, what is going on outside?" But she had a vague idea of what it could be.

Her Mother shook her beautiful, blonde head, and said shakily, "We have to get out of here."

* * *

**ii. intuition **

He couldn't sleep that night even if he wanted to. He hadn't slept in days, every night exactly like the last, spent in anxious thoughts and worries, his nerves tingling whenever he heard a noise inside his own house. It became frustrating to the point that he started to crave sleep and the temporary sense of oblivion that being asleep offered to him. He wanted his head to stop spinning, but he can't do it.

He was waiting for it to happen, that's why he can't sleep. He just wished then that he knew what _it _was.

He stared out the window at the starry sky outside. The night looked peaceful from here; the only sounds were the sounds of Rory's breathing from the next bed and his own and there wasn't nothing else—

BOOM!

Suddenly the dark sky lighted up as there came a booming sound from outside, so loud that he was shell-shocked for a whole second. He jumped up to his window, and another flash of light came and then another.

It didn't take him long to figure it out. He didn't waste another minute; he knew that they didn't have enough minutes.

"Gale? What's going on?" said a voice from behind. He turned around to face his brother. Rory's eyes were sharp and keen, and he was wide awake even if just a minute earlier, he was very much sound asleep. He looked as ready for action as Gale felt.

Gale bent down, and said in hoarse voice, "It is happening, Rory. They're coming."

* * *

**iii. numb**

She spared a glance outside her window, and her heart constricted. There were fires everywhere, flames that were rising to lengths that she had never imagined to see. The dark sky was almost completely invisible because of the smoke. She couldn't imagine how many people must be outside, those who don't have their fathers as a mayor, who must be dying or getting injured.

And then, she realized that _he_ must also be outside, getting burned or horribly injured – and suddenly, he's all that she can think of.

She clutched her chest, where her heart was thumping for him. She thought of him, with his dark brown hair and his brilliant smile, and all she wanted to do, then and there, was to hold him close to her and keep him safe.

For a moment, she became numb. She could hear her father screaming her name, and telling her to hurry. But she stood as still as a statue. The thought about him and all the people out there who were probably being burned alive at this very instant numbed her senses. Her mind started to spin, trying to think of all the ways that they could've survived, but she couldn't push away the fright and worry that was eating her up from inside slowly.

Her father called out to her again, "Madge!" But this time his voice was drowned by another explosion. An explosion much closer to their home.

It was then that she turned around, and her vision became burned by the blinding flash of light that issued from the open door of their house. The sound is so loud that momentarily she was almost thrown off her feet.

And then, again it came. This time she really did hit the ground.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the flames eating up her home. The furniture and curtains catch fire, and the screams of the people was all that she could hear for a moment.

She heard her name, but she was still too numb to move. So she stayed still, watching, knowing –but not fearing what would come.

And just at the moment, before the heat and smoke engulfed her completely, she thought about _her._

_Fire. The girl on fire. _

It was ironic, considering her position. But then, that girl, who was actually supposed to be her rival, was her only friend besides him. And she hoped and prayed one last time that the girl on fire wins this battle.

* * *

**iv. nostalgic**

"Prim!" he screamed, pausing in his tracks to look back towards the small girl who had tripped on a twig. He was holding on to an old man already, someone whom he hadn't talked to before tonight. There was chaos all around him, people of all ages running around behind him. He was surprised how they were following him or looking towards him to lead them on, but he wasn't half as sure as any one of them as to where they would go or what would happen now.

So he considered leaving the old man and going to help Prim, the small beautiful girl who had been as much of a sister to him as Posy. He would've done it too, but just then, he spotted another boy sprint towards her and help her up.

Rory lifted her up by her hand, and looked towards his brother to give him a quick nod to move forwards. Gale breathed in relief when he saw Prim's face, unharmed and fine.

Just for a moment, he glanced back one last time; towards his district, his town, his home. He saw the flames binding themselves around the houses and the trees, eating everything up in its way, smug and proudly claiming its hold on _his home_.

His heart ached inside of him as he glanced around at the faces of all the people.

And that was when her absence hit him. In all the confusion that had followed him gathering around each and every one of the people he could reach, he had managed to get to those of the Seam and only, the people of the Seam.

He hadn't had time to get to the Mayor's house. He hadn't had time to reach the girl who had saved him a couple months ago, with her intelligence and patience and inner beauty, had fed him hope and made him feel alive, even for a fleeting moment. He only prayed that they had gotten out in time.

_Of course they had. The Mayor was the Capitol's puppet after all; maybe he had even been in on the plan. Obviously she was safe with her safe father and her safe family. _

He was filled with bitterness. His thoughts turned to the other girl whom he hadn't actually stopped thinking about, but he had just been distracted. He thought of all the memories that he shared with her in the middle of these trees and this forest. But he pushed them away. Now wasn't the time to be nostalgic.

So he continued to run; making sure that the people, those who actually mattered, were all there behind him.

* * *

**v. fire**

The fire burned up their home, their district, the place they had both grown up in.

And in the end, the fire burned up her body and burned up his heart.

The fire burned up _them_.

* * *

**a/n: This is nothing I'm too proud of, but I'd love a review, of course :) **


End file.
